AshXPaul
by Manga nerdette
Summary: I Suck at titles. Basically ash is married to Paul and Ash is pregnant. My talent isn't in summarys either as you can tell. Giv it a try PLEASE! One shot. Warnings Mpreg, yaoi, PaulXAsh Comashipping ect don't read it if you dont le it.


**Another Pokemon one but this ones comashipping yyyyeeeaaahhhhh! This is all because of 1 sentence so... Enjoy! **

**WARNING- VERY OCC AND MPREG LATTER! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WISH TO SEE errr READ**

**Warning- I know VERY LITTLE about pregnancies, so if it's not right deal with it, men aren't women so male pregnancies can go the way I want if I want them to.**

**Ash = 21Paul = 22**

**Pokemon has no yaoi so it's NOT MINE! -disclaimer-**

"Paul, wake up," Ash said to his sleeping husband. **(a/n yes marriage)**  
Paul refused to wake or even budge for that matter. This was something that always happened. Every morning Ash would fight Paul to wake up and was more than half the time late for work.

Paul was the Sinnoh champion. Cynthia became a member of the elite 4 after Bertha retired.

There where a lot of people thinking they can beat a champion, so Paul has a lot of work to do and Ash didn't want any kid messing up his clean house again...

~FLASH BACK~

Paul wouldn't get up **(a/n what a surprise)** so after ten minutes Ash gave up. He went to eat his own breakfast and let him wast half the day away. Then a knock came at the door.

As ash answered it he saw a bunch of trainers, or more say it kids. "Can I help you?" Ash questioned the young ones.

"No," one said rather rudely," We need Paul, the champion." this boy had short brown hair a black tank top and leather pants on.

"Well, he doesn't seem to want to wake up so you'll have to wait, go to the center and I'll tell him to go once he wakes." Ash would be nicer but that kid was acting like he was all that when he could beat him easily. So stuck up and it was pissing ash off.

"And what are you his butler, I don't don't care I'm going to be the new champion and you can suck my cock buttwipe."

"OH HELL NO YOU LITTLE ASS,"Ash shouted at the end of his rope,"no buddy's calling me a butler, taking my HUSBANDS position or saying any of that to me. I'll beat you myself, come you brat I'll beat you in less than five minutes.  
Ash didn't go easy n the kid he got his strongest Pokemon and only used Pikachu to defeat all the boys Pokemon. When he was done he was still mad. Then came another nock.

A boy that looked similar to the little boy was their. He was slightly taller, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Wearing the same clothing. The only clothing difference was accessories, the little boy had none, but you can see five piercings per ear, obvious nipple piercings through his tight shirt, tongue piercing, with leather and metal everywhere.

"You messed with my bro, huh, now I'll mess with your face!" He punched Ash strait across the face, knocking him out, then trashing the living room. Paul finally woke from the noise and beat the living crap out of the guy, but Ash was still hurt and still had to clean all this up.

~NORMAL TIME~

'I know he hates this but...' Ash runs into the bathroom and grasp towels and a bucket of water. **(a/n people have buckets in the bathroom, don't judge).** He was not getting the bed soaked so he put lots of towels down and "SPLASH," Paul was finally awake.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE?... ASH!" Paul yelled at the top of his lungs. I think all of Sinnoh could hear that one.

"What," Ash puts on an innocent face as if he did no wrong.

"WHY AM I DRENCHED, ASH EHH IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Ash put on a face of an abused puppy, even adding a tear for effect then,"I don't want to get beat up again by some kid... Sniff...sniff... so I woke you up...sniff...sniff...now you hate me," and with that he ran downstairs crying.  
"..."

Paul could only hear crying and was wondering what was up. Ash never woke him by water, he always found a way, and he never runs out like a PMSing chick no matter how loud he yells. And what the fuck with the eyes.

Paul was feeling really bad so he went down and saw Ash crying into the couch and biting the pillow to keep from screaming.

Here goes,"hay ash,"Paul approaches cautiously,"what did the pillow do to you to deserve that?"

"It's happier than me." he muffled in the pillow.

"Ash how is a pillow happier than you." Paul was getting more and more worried, this isn't normal for ash."

"It's loved, and needed by the couch, I'm only yelled at." and the tears come full gorse again.

"Ash, I love you and need you, I couldn't live without you," holy crap I'm acting so cheesy, Ash has to feel better by this.

"...you sure...?" Ash asked now looking from the pillow but still hiding most of his face.

"yep, I love you."

"love you too." Ash kissed Paul and left to make breakfast like he never had a mini breakdown.

"..."

-NEXT MORNING-

Paul was woken up by a small noise in the early morning. He was surprised to be up himself. He turned to see the bathroom light on and ash inside puking. Paul ran to his husband to rub his back comfortingly.

"you ok Ash?"

"I'M PUKING MY FUCKING GUTS OUT I'M JUST FINE!" ash screamed.

"Ash get in the car." Paul demanded.

"PUKING!

"Take the garbage can and get in the car."

"Why!?" ash yelled, no reason just mad.

"WELL YOU SAID YOURSELF YOU PUKING AND YOUR ACTING LIKE A CATTY BITCH, WE'RE GOING TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

Ash was puking the whole ride and Paul was mumbling some not so nice things to himself.

Paul drags ash in and to the nurses counter and says,"find out the problem," and goes to the waiting room leaving Ash at the counter on the verge of tears.

"Are you ok there?" the nurse asks Ash.

"He dose hate me." and water works.

Ash calms down thanks to a nurse and goes to see . She was short and just a ball of energy. "what's the problem today?" she asked as Ash entered the room.

After venting about being unloved for a half hour, the real problem was stated. Ash had been throwing up in the mornings, moody, and strange food cravings.  
"Ok, I'll run some tests and then I'll tell you what I find wait here."  
Ash waited another half hour then came back. "I have no clue how to say this."

"Just say it, am I going to die."

"No,your...this is to weird. left for ten minutes then came back, didn't face Ash at all and handed him some test results and a sticky note that read 'YOUR PREGNANT!'.

Just then Paul got tried of the waiting room and started to worry about Ash. I mean he was just annoyed, he didn't want anything wrong with his Ash.

"Ash, you ok." Paul says peeking in the doorway.

"..." Ash stares at the paper not saying a word.

Paul looks at the doctor questioningly.

"I didn't even tell him face to face so go look at the sticky note he has." and she leaves to avoid awkwardness. "Send for me if you have questions."

Paul is so confused. Why the fuck can't she say it. He looks at the note and is shocked. Five minutes later Paul rips the test out of Ash's hands and reads it over. He slams the door open to find the doctor. She just happened to be walking down that hallway and hears,"hey red, explain this!" holding the note.  
"It says he's pregnant, what about it." she says mater of factley.

"Yes, but HOW!"

"Well, you should know by being the one who impregnated him."

"Not that how, HE'S a HE. How can he be pregnant." Paul said a little red in the face thinking of the other how.

"It's just the times we live in. I read like 1% of earths human males can give birth."

"...a...baby then..." Paul couldn't believe it. A baby!

"Yes, a baby. And he should have little stress, and deal with the mood swings. He's 6 weeks along by the way.

"...so...lika a month and a half?"

"Yes, so in seven an a half months you'll be a father."

"...a...father...to a...baby..." Paul stumbled out

"no, a father to a Pikachu, yes a baby," by now is board by how stupid he is. Like being regressed into a five year old. "now go back home, I'll need to see you in one months time, make an appointment up there." she said pointing at the desk.

"ok,"Paul walked into the doctors room to find Ash crying again.

Paul ran to Ash worried that he may be hurt. "Ash! Are you ok?"

"Don't leave me!" Ash screamed.

"What are you talking about, Ash I love you and the only place I'm going is home. You coming with me, right!"

Ash sniffles and nodded his, afraid if he opened his mouth more sobs would escape.

Paul carried ash bridle style to his car. Made sure he was in nice and snugly and then drove home. He latter called in an appointment.

When they got home "Ash, can you walk inside?" Paul asked gently not wanting to cause another tantrum.

"no." was all Ash said and a few second latter he was hoisted into the air by a smiling Paul. (a/n I told you Paul is not like real in this fic, much sweeter.)  
"thanks," was all Ash said before falling asleep in Paul's arms.

Next day

Paul had to work again but instead of ash he had Pikachu wake him up instead. He didn't want anything to happen so he let Ash sleep. He gave him a quick kiss, made breakfast and left. He was only gone for an hour and a half. He had to go home early because he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Paul came in hearing sobs from the bedroom. He ran up as fast as his legs could allow. The door was lucky to still be on its hinges when it was whipped open. "Ash!" he ran over to the bed and started to soothingly rub his back. "what's wrong, are you hurt." Paul said worryingly looking over Ash.

"You hate me!" ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

Paul looked on confused for a moment, 'where did he get this idea?' "Now Ash what gave you that idea?"

"You..sniff.. left me..sniff.. all..sniff.. alone!" Ash said trying to hold in the tears.  
'Oh brother,' "Ash, I have to work so we can keep our house. I won't be gone long per day. I got it so you have to make an appointment, and I'll know how long I work a day. I'll spend all extra time with you. I love you!" Paul said while kissing, petting, and patting Ash to calm him down.

"Really?"Ash said looking unbelievingly at Paul.

Paul placed a gentile kiss an the head of the small weeping boy in his arms and whispered," yes, I love you. I'll say it as many times as you wish."

The rest of the day was fine. A few tears, but nothing serious.

-The next doctors appointment that was a month from yesterday.-

"Good morning Ash, how are you feeling," asked in a good mood.

"Good, I'm not as moody and I kept my breakfast down, and Paul cleared his schedule to come with me," Ash squealed happily.

"Good, so you guys up to being parents?"

Paul just sat there wondering about that himself, but Ash wasn't he knew he wanted and thought he could handle it. Paul knew he'd need a lot of help and he probably wouldn't battle any time soon. Like a year or something. He didn't see Ash responsible enough to raise it when he's gone.

Ash was a bit sad Paul didn't answer Dr. Swen's question.' did Paul not want the baby, was he mad I did, dose he hate me' tears were coming out of Ash's eyes. **(a/n there goes no mood swings)**

Paul looked over and saw him crying,'CRAP', "Ash what is it, what's wrong baby," Paul began to stroke Ash's soft raven locks to soothe him into telling him what the problem was.

"You don't want the baby and are mad at me for it!" he burst into tears crying into Paul's chest saying sorry over and over.

Paul grabbed Ash's face and pulled it do they were eye to eye,"Ash I never said that."

"But you thought it, I know, don't lie!" Ash tried to punch and kick to free himself but Paul didn't let go.

"Ash I love you, and the little one in you. Why would you think not. If it's from earlier, I didn't hesitate for that, it was because I was thinking. I do want the baby.

"Really?," Ash asked, all of his anger gone and his eyes shining to the brim with hope.

-A Month later-

Paul walks into the kitchen seeing Ash in the fridge. Literally he took everything out and was sitting inside of the fridge. Ash had food all over the floor and was eating it.** (a/n don't worry he has a plate for some of it and their house in clean.)**

"What are you eating," 'and why the fuck did you need to sit in the fridge.' Paul said and thought the later one.

"Oh well I got hot, and the fridge felt so nice. But standing there for an hour really hurts your feet, so I cleared it out. And I got hungry and found; chocolate sauce, peanut butter, some pickles, and some of Pikachu's food. It's really good mixed all together" said Ash all hyper like nothing is wrong.

Paul thought of throwing up. That was disgusting.

-5 and a half months later.-  
Paul was so happy. The baby was coming, so no mood swings, no weird cravings, no nothing! Just family.

Ash had to get a C-section. It took hours and Paul couldn't stop pacing. All of ashes friends were there. **(a/n I don't like iris though so she isn't here, deal with it.) **

Misty had enough,"Paul sit the fuck down this second before I get dizzy."  
"Yeah it won't help Ash at all," Max chimed in trying to be oh so smart around the elderish people. **(a/n they're older than him and I don't care if it isn't a word, it's a fanfiction who cares.) **

"But it cant hurt him you little snip," Paul growled out of worry.

"Man I'd hate to be your kid if you plan to treat them like that." Max said mad at him for being so rude.

"Don't worry, I will raise them to not be a snip like your sister and then it well be fine."

Before another thing could be said a nurse walked in and said that the father can enter now.

Paul didn't need to be told twice. He was in there so fast the nurse thought a tornado passed her.

In the room was Ash holding two little creatures in pink blankets. They wanted to have the gender/number be a secret. Now Paul was wondering how to get all the baby stuff because they only bought for one. Oh well, it'll work out.

**END**

**If I continued any longer I would have gotten board for I am easily distracted. Come up with your own names. This is the end live with it. **

**If I got the months wrong I'm sorry! Tell me**

**R&R**


End file.
